Rurouni Kira
by Sesshodemon
Summary: Young and beautiful, that is how you could describe 25-year-old Kira Himura. But behind that beautiful face holds a great many dark secrets. Female Kenshin story with a new personality.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I own several books and have seen all of the episodes, but I don't own it.

Warning: This is not a yaoi, this may have who you know as Kenshin with a guy, but keep in mind, Kenshin is a girl in this.

Summery: Young and beautiful, that is how you could describe 25-year-old (Yes, I'm making her a lot younger, a few others too, but she's still the youngest soldier) Kira Himura. But behind that beautiful face holds a great many dark secrets.

(text) - Authors note

"test" - talking

'text' - thinking

_**Text - noise**_

01010101010101010 - any weird languages because I'm to lazy to try to write them out

beep - for rants of cursing (this is so you can let you imaginations do the job XP)

(I think that's it, if there's anything else later I'll just add it. Oh and this is my first RK, fic so go easy, I've been tossing around idea's for months and this one just stuck, so this is also my first fic in a while. It'll probably be better then my earlier ones though, I've been taking classes.)

Rurouni Kira

"Prolog"

The night sky was filled with the light of fire, and the sound of bullets and swords.

It was almost over, this bloody war, and everyone knew it. It was already over, in a sense. This battle was more for closure, then anything else. This is why amidst all of the chaos, a lone figure stood alone.

The figure was young and lean, but was known to be deadly. Do to the masculine blue Gi1, black Haori2, and white Hakamas3, with a katana4 and wakazishi5strapped to his belt, this person could be mistaken for male. But if you looked closer, beyond the clothing and swords, one would see a beautiful woman. She had long red hair tied up high, with deep pools of amethyst eyes, and a slightly tanned complexion, but out of everything the scar stood out the most.

The scar was a symbol, a cross on the left cheek, at the time, anyone would recognize it. The symbol of a killer, a manslayer. It was the symbol of the Hitokiri Battosai. The legendary manslayer of Kyoto.

So why, why was such an important figure of the Revolutionary army, the victors of the war, just standing there.

The answer was simple. The war was over, there was no longer a use for her. No more battles to be fought and no more blood to be spilt.

And so, she removed her katana from her belt and stuck it in the ground, sheath and all. It held no value to her anymore. She would keep her wakizashi though, something to serve as a reminder and to be used should she ever need to kill again. Hopefully that time would never come, and she would have peace at last.

With all of her business taken care of, she turned and walked away, disappearing into the flaming night. She was not seen again, for ten long years.

To be continued…………….

(Ok, that's the beginning. It's short, but most prologs are. So yay or nay? If you have any idea's I'm all ears.

I've revised this slightly so if you read this chapter before it is a little different. I cleaned it up a little.

I guess I should say where I got the idea, well, one day I was looking at this picture of Kenshin in a kimono (don't know what it was for -/-) and I thought it was really pretty. So I decided to make a story to go with that picture, and if I every find it again I'll put up a link. Oh, who do you guys want Kira (Kenshin) to wind up with, all male characters are game, even Yahiko and Hiko.

If I misspelled anything please tell me and I'll fix it immediately.)

1. Gi - the shirt thingy

2. Haori - the over coat

3. Hakama - the pants

4. Katana - a Japanese sword (regular size)

5. Wakizashi - a Japanese short-sword (I think there shorter then Kodachi's which are a cross between a dagger and a sword.)

Glossary

Rurouni - Wandering Swordsman

Hitokiri - killer, manslayer. Generally used for assassins during the Bakumatsu.

Battosai - sword drawer (this is literal, because in the series Kenshin is famous for how fast his sword is, especially when he draws it from the sheath for Battojutsu)

Battojutsu - to draw the sword from the sheath quickly


	2. Kira · Himura Battosai

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I own several books and have seen all of the episodes, but I don't own it.

Warning: This is not a yaoi, this may have who you know as Kenshin with a guy, but keep in mind, Kenshin is a girl in this.

Summery: Young and beautiful, that is how you could describe 25-year-old (Yes, I'm making her a lot younger, a few others too, but she's still the youngest soldier) Kira Himura. But behind that beautiful face holds a great many dark secrets.

(text) - Authors note

"test" - talking

'text' - thinking

**text - noise**

01010101010101010 - any weird languages because I'm to lazy to try to write them out

beep - for rants of cursing (this is so you can let you imaginations do the job XP because I will write out most, this is merely there because I think it's funny.)

(I think that's it, if there's anything else later I'll just add it. Oh and this is my first RK, fic so go easy, I've been tossing around idea's for months and this one just stuck, so this is also my first fic in a while. It'll probably be better then my earlier ones though, I've been taking classes.)

Rurouni Kira

"Kira · Himura Battosai"

140 years ago in Kyoto, with the coming of the "Black Ships" there arose a warrior called Hitokiri Battosai. Felling men with his bloodstained blade, he closed the turbulent Bakumatsu Era1 and slashed open the new age known as meiji. Then he vanished, and with the flow of years became a legend.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"Hitokiri Battosai!!" Shouted the voice of a young long, dark haired girl. "I've found you." She continued , "For two months you have murdered at will! Now it ends!"

The girl was about 16 or 17 with pale skin and dark eyes. She wore light blue hakamas and a white gi, she was a swordsman

"Huh?" Slowly a young and beautiful red head turned toward the girl. The girl, however was not put off.

"Don't play the fool! Who else would defy the law and carry a sword in this night?!" With that the girl attacked using a wooden sword.

The red head narrowed her eyes and quickly jumped out of the way and landed gently on a nearby stand, before jumping back down right in front of the girl, showing her the red heads full appearance.

"This… is the Hitokiri Battosai?" She stared at the beautiful form of a young _women_ before her.

The woman had shoulder length messy red hair, with deep amethyst eyes. She also wore hakamas and a gi, but her hakamas were white and her gi was purple. She was slightly tanned and, as far as the girl could see, her only imperfection was the cross-shaped scar on her left cheek.

"Nope," the girl jumped slightly at the sound. "I am simply a humble Rurouni. A swordsman traveling with no destination." She then continued with a sweet smile, "After just arriving in town, how can a murder be my fault?"

"…" The girl stared for a moment before looking down at the sword on the woman's belt, and began yelling anew, "Th-then how do you explain that sword?! No one is allowed to carry a blade!" She then reached for it and pulled the sword from its sheath, although, it was shorter then expected. "I-it's a wakizashi?"

"How many people could one kill with this?" The woman asked.

"Not many, for the most part it would create shallow wounds. And the blade shows no wear, no smear of blood…" She continued to examine it closely, "It hasn't been used once." She paused for a moment, "Then your really just…"

"A Rurouni, yes.©"

"But why carry such a small blade?" Tweet…, the girl gaped, "The police whistle! I have to go!!" She then tossed the sword toward the young red head, and took off in the direction of the whistle.

The red head quickly caught her blade and placed it in it's sheath. "It seems… there's something interesting to check out here." She then went off in the direction the girl ran in.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The scene was not a pleasant one. Men were being torn apart by the brutal seven foot giant.

"Weak!" The man yelled, "Weak, weak, weak!!" He ranted. "You are all to weak!" He continued to cut down all of the men who dared come close to him.

"So strong… he must be… the legendary _Battosai_!!" Exclaimed the commanding police officer.

The all of a sudden the young girl came bursting onto the seen shouting, "This is it Battosai!!"

The girl lunged at the man and swung low with her wooden sword, trying to get his legs to buckle. She hit, but miss-judged his strength and caused little to no harm. The "Battosai" however had plenty of strength to harm her.

With a quick side sweep of his sword he nicked her in the arm and sent her crashing into a near by wall. He approached and prepared to make the finishing blow, he swung his sword down and was about to connect with the girls head…

All of a sudden a red and purple blur came past and grabbed the girl and jumped away before the sword had a chance to connect.

"You're quite the risk taker." The figure which had saved the girl was the Rurouni!!

"Ruro…" They landed before she could finish and the red head set her down.

The man looked at the red head who was giving him an icy look. He just "feh'd" and took off yelling in his deep raspy voice, "I am Himura Battosai!" He continued, "Master of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu!! People call me Hitokiri Battosai!!"

All but the young girl looked relieved as the man took of, breathing a sigh of relief, for they had survived the monstrous "Hitokiri."

"Stop!!" the girl yelled desperately.

"You stop," the red head said, pulling on the girls pony-tail.

The girl turned to the red head, and was about to strike her with her wooden sword, when the red head snatched it from her hands. "Running while wounded can be deadly. Now that he's told us his sword fighting style, we don't have to be so…"

"Kamiya Kasshin-ryu is _my_ style!!" The girl yelled, "He murders in our name!!" The red head look shocked at this and stared at the girl, who turned quickly and began to head of in the same direction the man had run in. "I'm going to…"

"Remember, no running." The red head once pulled the girl back by her pony-tail. "You won't catch him anyway. Let's leave before the police decide to question us."

The girl fell unconscious and the red head sighed before picking her up and taking her to a dojo she had passed earlier. It had Kamiya Kasshin-ryu Kenjutsu on the gate, so she guessed this is where she got her swordsman training from.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Kamiya Kasshin-ryu…" The red head read quietly, "Kamiya Kaoru…" she blinked, "Instructor." 'Hmm, that's interesting, I've never seen another female swordsman besides myself. She must be good to earn the spot of instructor. Some thing doesn't feel right though. It seems… like someone or something with ill intentions dwells here as well…'

"We were a small dojo." the sound of the girls voice interrupted the red heads thoughts. She turned to the girl she guess was Kamiya Kaoru. "But we had ten good students working hard together." She looked downcast as an old man worked on her wound. "Then, two months ago, that murderer appeared… and now it's like this." She looked up at the red head. " One by one, the students left, fearing the name "Battosai. The towns people don't dare come near…" She looked down once more. "Even now, in the Meiji Era, the name "Hitokiri Battosai" strikes fear into people's hearts. Why he uses the name Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu… and whether he really _is_ Battosai I have no idea, but we have to stop his killing spree as soon as we can."

"Mmm, but you should really stop this patrolling at night," the red head said evenly.

"What?" Kaoru yelled indignantly.

"He's far stronger then you, Kaoru-dono3." Kaoru was about to interrupt but the woman didn't let her. "A swordsman must be honest about his foe's skill and his own. You should know what will happen next time you face him. Is the prestige of your school really worth your life?"

The girl glared at her before beginning to speak in a low tone, "Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, was developed by my father, who survived the Bakumatsu Revolution. He rejected the ethics of Satsujin-ken 'Swords that give death.'" The red head listened closely, "For ten long years , he struggled to create a style based on Katsujin-ken: "Swords that give life." Six months ago, he was drafted for the Seinan war2… and left this world." The girls eyes started to water, "This Hitokiri Battosai, has murdered ten people in our name. Kamiya Kasshin-ryu… my father's ideal… his last gift… has been defiled!" Her tone had not risen but her feelings were clear on her face. "But such shame cannot be understood by a mere Rurouni"

They stared at each other for a moment before the woman gave a soft chuckle and pointed to Kaoru's arm.

"But that _arm_ still says no knight patrol for a while." Kaoru couldn't really say anything to that. "You should get some rest now." The women started for the door. "If you really believe in Katsujin-ken you have a duty to keep yourself alive. And anyway…" She turned to look at Kaoru one last time. "No doubt your late father wouldn't wish to trade his daughters life to protect his sword style." With that said she turned and left with a soft "Excuse me."

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

After a short while the old man finished dressing Kaoru's wounds. "We're done." He said in a neutral voice.

"Thank you Kihei" She gave him a small smile.

"Kaoru-san4… you shouldn't let your guard down with someone like that. A Rurouni is one with no destination." Kihei said in a stern, but seemingly concerned voice. "Don't be too kind."

"I know." She sighed, and whispered once more. "I… know…"

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

A few days later

Kaoru, dressed in a white kimono5, with a red floral pattern, and a red and black striped obi, was walking down the road with Kihei when they heard a disturbance.

"Oh. An arrest?" Kaoru questioned, with the Battosai's killings, there had been a drop in crime, so it was surprising to any arrest now a days. It sounded like the guy was being persistent to.

"Stop struggling!" They heard one cop say. "Come along!" So they caught the guy then.

They were about to turn and leave when Kaoru saw who was being arrested. And ran up to the circle of cops that had formed around a young woman.

"Rurouni!" She called out. "You're still here?" That was strange, she had expected said rurouni to be long gone.

"…" The rurouni looked toward Kaoru and gave a gentle smile. "Oh, Kaoru-dono, you look quite lovely dressed like that.

Kaoru blushed and gave a quiet thank you before turning to the police. "Okay, what did she do?" She knew the answer already but it never hurt to ask.

One of the officers turned to her. "She's violating the sword-banning act, as you can… Hm? Hey, aren't you the one from that Hitokiri Battosai school…?" He seemed surprised to see her.

At this Kaoru got angry and began to yell, "I told you we were framed!"

The police officer, not liking being yelled at by young girl, started yelling back, "Don't yell at a police officer!"

"_You_ don't have the power to tell _me_ who I can yell at!" The seen was actually quite funny, a teen girl was telling of a thirty-year-old man.

Things may have gotten worse, had Kihei not intervened. "Now, now… let's all calm down."

Kaoru and the police officer looked up questioningly. "Kihei?" "Who are you?!" they said at the same time.

"Is there any need for anger, really…" Kihei took the officers hand and snuck him some money, hush money.

"All right. We'll let it go just this once, but next time won't be so easy." The officer turned toward his colleagues and motioned for them to leave as well. He turned to Kaoru, "Don't make trouble little girl." He then trudged off.

"Oh, not me! Nyaaa…" She made funny faces at his retreating back.

"Weak in body and in spirit…" The rurouni whispered. Seeing the look Kaoru gave her she quickly amended. "Oh, nothing."

"So you're still in town. Do you have some business here?"

"Not exactly. Anyway, how's the hunt for the murderer going?"

"Oh… well…" She hadn't expected the question but collected herself quickly. "I do have one likely suspect." Kihei gave her a sharp glance when he heard that. "There's a dojo called "Kiheikan" on the outskirts of the next town."

"A dojo?" The rurouni questioned.

"No. More like an ex-dojo now. Now it's a gathering place for gamblers and rogues. A former samurai took it over about two months ago. A giant of a man, they say - 6 shaku6 5 shun7. (1.95 meters or 6 feet.)" The rurouni listened closely. "Two months ago, when the murders started. There aren't many men that big _and_ skilled with swords. I have no proof, so I can't do anything… But soon…!" Kaoru was interrupted by Kihei.

"Kaoru-san, I must leave to prepare dinner." He stated politely.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She excused him to his own devices.

"You'll excuse me -" He stopped and looked at the rurouni with a sharp eye. The rurouni narrowed her eyes and looked at him hard. There was something off about him.

"That fellow who was with you before…"

"Who Kihei? He's a sort of live-in apprentice. It was right after father passed away. Kihei collapsed in front of the dojo and I helped him out. He doesn't really believe in girls practicing swordsmanship. He says I should give up swords, sell the dojo, and go live quietly somewhere."

"Where's he from?" The rurouni questioned.

"I don't know. I never asked"

"Never asked?"

"Should I have? Why would it matter? We all have things in our pasts we don't want to talk about. You do, don't you? That's why you're a rurouni." The rurouni looked a little surprised at this but gave a small smile.

"True."

"So, you can't have much money, Rurouni. Do you want to stay with me?" Kaoru offered.

"Oh, no. I have an errand to run. Another time." She declined.

"But you just said…"

"How forgetful. Excuse me." She gave Kaoru another bright smile before turning to leave.

"B-but wait…"

"There's more?"

Kaoru looked a little embarrassed, but managed to speak anyway. "Um… the other day… I never thanked you for saving my life." Seeing that she had the rurouni's attention she continued, "Well, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, I don't mind such things. You shouldn't worry, either. Goodbye now." She then left in search of this "Kiheikan" dojo. 'Kiheikan dojo in the neighboring town. No wonder there was nothing to find in Tokyo.'

Kaoru watched her leave before turning to go herself. "I didn't get to ask her about the wakizashi, oh well." 'Wonder what her errand was.'

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hel…" The rurouni called hoping to annoy the occupants into opening the door.

"Oh, shut up! Who are you?!" Apparently it worked as some big hairy guy slammed open the door.

"Is the sensei…?" She was cut off in mid sentence.

"Master Hiruma is out! Come back later!" The guy seemed angry but when he took a closer look at the rurouni he developed a sneer. "On second thought, why don't you come on in and wait for him, me and the boys would make you… comfortable."

"No, thank you." She declined respectfully, in her head she was annoyed. 'Just because I'm a woman, every sleaze ball wants to get me in bed, even that cop. The only reason he was going to arrest me was because I turned him down, probably would have raped me in a cell. This guys no different.'

"Y-you didn't know…?" He seemed confused, but didn't really care. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, why not, your practically screaming for a good lay in that outfit. The bandages may cover you but it doesn't leave much to the imagination. So what do you say, lets have some fun." He was walking toward her now, apparently she had been right. He wanted her and would even go so low as to force her.

"I do believe I said no." 'I hate men.' "Besides, I thought the masters name was '_Murderer _Battosai.'" Her eyes narrowed into a glare when the man looked only mildly surprised. "Kaoru-dono's suspicions appear correct."

The door opened up behind the man and several thugs came out. "What's the matter Nishiwaki?" asked thug 1. "Who's the babe?" asked thug 2.

"Don't know, but she could be trouble. So…" his grin looked like it would split his face. "Lets have some fun with her then get rid of her!!" They surrounded her and prepared to grab her.

'Oh damn' she though sarcastically. 'Now _I_ can have some fun beating the shit out of them.'

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

**Crack!!** Kaoru's tea cup broke.

"…" Kaoru looked down. "Rrg. The cup cracked…" She had been looking at some files, while she waited for Kihei to finish dinner. So she was a little annoyed that her favorite cup was now ruined.

"Kaoru-san." Kaoru jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She recovered quickly and turned around.

"Kihei, you scared me. What is it." She gave him a curious look.

"It's about selling the property, miss." Now she was confused.

"Kihei, I told you I don't _want_ to sell…" Kihei didn't falter.

"Yes, miss, but…" He pulled a peace of paper out of his sleeve. "…the paperwork is already made up."

"Kihei?" Kaoru looked a him in shock. 'Why, why would Kihei do this?'

"All I need now is your seal. Then this property will be ours!" Suddenly the door burst open and a giant of a man, along with several lackeys came pouring in.

"Hello." He didn't talk, he growled.

Kaoru stared at the man for a moment. Before realization donned on her. This man was the murderer, the Battosai. "Y-your…" She stumbled to say it but Kihei cut her off.

"Hiruma Gohei, master of Kiheikan." Kihei grinned, "This is my brother." Kaoru jumped back toward the wall and grabbed one of the swords off of it. "I don't like to do it this way. I'd mush prefer to make a _legal_ purchase." The goons drew closer. "But since you've caught on to my brother I can't take chances. It was all moving forward quite nicely, I thought. The _kindly old man_ taking care of you and gaining your trust…" Kihei sneered. "Unfortunately for you, you are just so _stubborn _about your sword fighting."

"Kihei…" Kaoru still couldn't quite believe he had betrayed her.

"…So I used my brother to cook up this murder commotion… and discredit your school." Kihei continued. "The name "Hitokiri Battosai" worked wonders. The legend of his terrible prowess is such that no one dared stand against him. Thanks to that, it took only two months to reduce you to _this_." Kihei's grin looked like it would split his face. "By my estimate, the value of this land will increase five or six times with the westernization policy and the growth of industry. It would be wasted on some sword-fighting school."

"Kihei…" Kaoru trailed of as Gohei approached her, sword at the ready.

"My big brother says your motto is "swords that give life." Funny. Why don't you use the "sword that gives life" right now… and save your own life?" The vicious look he was giving her had Kaoru nervous, but she would not back down, she held her ground. "You come here, or I go there." He lunged. Kaoru push off with her legs and met the monster of a man head on, but he was to strong and pushed her back.

"Your power is all in your little-girl dreams." He then swung wildly once more and struck her shoulder sending her down before grabbing her by the front of her gi and holding her in the air.

"Mastery of death!" He boasted. "That is what a sword is for!!"

Kihei pulled out a small knife and grabbed Kaoru's hand. He cut her thumb and pressed it to the paper, sealing it.

"There. This makes the property mine. Kamiya Kasshin-ryu is _gone_." Kihei was satisfied.

**Klack**

The door behind them opened. And Nishiwaki walked in like he was some sort of zombie.

"Nishiwaki? What's the matter?" Gohei hadn't expected him to come.

"H… her…" Was all he could get out before collapsing. Behind him was the red headed rurouni.

Ru… Rurouni…!" Kaoru gasped. All were surprised to see such a delicate looking woman, even more so because it seemed that she had taken down Nishiwaki.

"Forgive my lateness. He told me everything." She started to walk forward.

"You again." Gohei turned his sword toward her. "Are you here to talk about "swords that give life," too?!" Gohei mocked and glared at her. He looked her up and down, then sneered. 'I didn't notice before, but she's hot! Maybe I could get her in my bed before we kill her.'

"…" She seemed to be contemplating what he said, but she was really just annoyed that he had the gull to check her out, 'Pig!' but she merely said, "No." Again she started forward. "A sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it, swordsmanship is a way to kill. She speaks as one who has never bloodied her hands. Kaoru-dono maintains a sweet naïve lie." Her face was serious.

Gohei grinned, 'I like this girl, maybe I can keep her instead of killing her, she understands swordsmanship.'

"Rurouni…" Kaoru didn't like where this was going.

"But in the face of such awful truth, the sweet, naïve lie is so much better." She was smiling brightly now with a gentle look. She did this to relieve the tension and to assure Kaoru, but she knew her words could never be. 'Swords will always bring death. I will protect as best I can but even then, I know, death is an unavoidable consequence of battle. My wakizashi may be small and will avoid most casualties but it is still strong and sharp.' Aloud she continued, "If I had a wish, it would only be that her lie would become the truth of this world." 'Unfortunately that'll never happen.'

Gohei was now annoyed. 'She understands, but wishes that the truth didn't have to be. Damn, she's an idealist to. Oh well, I can still have her for a night and then get rid of her.' "Hey, bro it's ok to kill this chick, right?"

"Uh huh. She's been a pain. Have your goons beat her to death." 'What a waste of a beautiful woman' he thought with disgust. 'She would have made a fine concubine.'

"Can I have fun with her first?" Gohei was almost pleading.

"Fine, but I get her first." 'Once will be enough, after that she's useless.'

"All right boys!!" Gohei pointed a fat finger at her and the goons charged and Kaoru screamed for her to run.

**Click**

She unlocked the sword from the sheath but didn't draw it. "Hurting more people seems pointless. Anyone who dislikes seeing the doctor, leave now." She knew they wouldn't listen but she said it anyway.

"There will be no wounded…" they yelled cockily, after all, she was only a woman in there eyes. "… But rather one dead body!!"

With that she sprinted forward with lightning speed. She reached the first batch before anyone could blink and took them all out with one swing. Her small sword causing only shallow wounds but she them all in a very precise way that made them immediately fall into a state of blissful unconsciousness.

Everyone watched in aw as she did this repeatedly with all that she got close enough to. Kihei, with no sword training couldn't understand it all.

"One swing it can't be…" He gasped trying to make sense of it all. "Is this some sorcery!?"

'No… it isn't sorcery…' Kaoru was confused and awed but she was still focused. 'It's speed!'

Gohei, despite being quiet stupid, was also a swords man and could also see the truth behind this style. 'Speed of the sword. Speed of the body. Speed at reading her opponents moves. Taking down man after man with the least possible movement!!' He could comprehend it but he didn't understand how such a delicate looking woman could be doing this.

The rurouni stopped once all opponents were defeated and turned to the Hiruma brothers and Kaoru. "-Oh, one thing. Hitokiri Battosai doesn't use Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, but an ancient style of the Sengoku Era7 that pits one against many. Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. If not for such a sword the body count would increase tenfold." Her eyes were narrowed and seemed to glow a bright amber color.

Kaoru and Kihei looked on in shock as realization hit them. This woman, a rurouni, she was the…

"No… you… _are_ the Hitokiri Battosai…?" Kaoru barley managed to choke this out before Gohei dropped her and turned to the real legendary man-slayer.

"Oh-ho!" Gohei stepped forward with his hand on the hilt of the sword he has yet to draw fully. "I thought you were nobody the other night. Didn't even occur to me to fight you. After all you are such a great beauty. Now I regret it!" Gohei still couldn't believe who she was but he would never pass up such an opportunity.

Battosai took a small step forward. "Unlike you, I really don't like mindless violence. A friendly duel or even a battle, but only if there was a real meaning to it. That is my opinion, however, and it would have been better if this had ended earlier. Quite regrettable." She brought up her wakizashi and stood prepared for one last confrontation.

Gohei grinned. "You're confident… or… just _vain_." He finally drew his sword and charged for Battosai's small frame. "This world has no room… for two Battosai! I am the one!!" He made a large sweep with his katana but all he met was empty air.

"Over here." Battosai took advantage of his surprise and came down from above. She reversed her blade so as not to kill him, she needed him alive to prove Kaoru's school had nothing to do with the murders, and brought it down on his head, hard. "_Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu Ryutsuisen_!!"

She landed quietly next to Gohei's prone form. "I have no attachment to the name Battosai." She seemed sad as she spoke. "But still… the likes of you won't use it, either."

Battosai walked a few paces forward before turning toward Kihei. "Now, one left." Kihei backed himself up to a wall. "Your soul is bloody even if your hands are not." She lifted her wakizashi toward him. "Shall we test… the sharpness of this blade?" Her eyes were now a blazing amber as she glared at pitiful man.

Kihei couldn't take all of the stress and fear at once and passed out, but not before wetting himself.

"Those who send others to death are usually cowards." Battosai quickly grabbed the deed and ripped it.

"…" Kaoru couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"My apologies Kaoru-dono. I did not wish to hide the truth." She turned and smiled at Kaoru. "But it usually is better if this isn't know." She saw Kaoru's uncertain face and turned toward the opened door. "Excuse me. Farewell." And with everything all said and done, she began to leave.

"W-wait!!" Kaoru's yell startled her enough to make the Battosai turn around. "You don't have to leave, you could help me with the dojo. I don't care who you used to be." The look of determination on Kaoru's face refused to falter when Battosai just smiled.

"You should have cared about who Kihei use to be." She just grinned a little when Kaoru glared and said she'd be more careful.

"My help would be no good for you. You have a chance to take the taint from your name. Being linked with any "Battosai" will make it harder." She continued her trek toward the door.

"I'm not asking the Battosai to stay!" Kaoru gave a loud exclamation. "I'm asking you, the rurouni, to-" Kaoru covered her mouth quickly and turned her back before continuing. "F-forget it! If you want to go, go!" The softer she asked, "But… before you go. Tell me your name. "Battosai" is a warrior name right? What's your real name? Or don't you want to tell me?" Kaoru heard the door close behind her and bowed her head.

"Kira." Kaoru jumped with a start before turning to see Batto- no Kira still standing there. "Himura Kira. That is my name… today. I am weary from traveling. As a rurouni, one never knows when or where one will be of to next. But please excuse the intrusion for a little while." Kira was truly relieved to be able to stay and rest somewhere, even for a short while. 'I'll leave again, but for now, I'd like to rest.'

Kaoru was so happy… but then she realized. "Hey.. Wait a minute. If you're a warrior from the Bakumatsu… Just how old are you?!"

"Oro?"

"And what's "Oro" mean, anyway?! You can't be over 30!! Not with a face like that?!" By now Kaoru was steaming. How did someone so much older then her remain so beautiful!

"Ummm…."

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

This tale begins in Tokyo in the 11th year of the Meiji. With the arrival of the Rurouni, Kira.

To be continued…

Sorry it took so long but schools be a major beep and I didn't get much time. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as it probably won't be as long. I'm following the book so if your confused about Kihei it's probably because you only watch the anime so don't worry. Any idea's feel free to review at any time, it'll help. My next update should be within the next two weeks, see you then.

1. Bakumatsu Era - Warring states period of Japan, this is where the real manslayer earn his fame (yes there was a real manslayer, he was a man and he looked very feminine but he never disappeared he was executed for something he didn't do.) The after math is where this story takes place. (I'm thinking of making another story when I'm finished with this one. It will take place during the Bakumatsu.)

2. Seinan war - Pretty much a meiji rebellion (we won't go into to much detail on that.)

3. Dono - Japanese suffix, it is use mostly with lords and masters as it is a form of the utmost respect.

4. San - Japanese suffix, usually miss or Mr., it is meant for people you are unfamiliar with or adults if you are a kid, it can also just be a way to show mutual respect.

5. Shaku - height measurement

6. Shun - height measurement

7. Sengoku Era - Civil war era. From the late 15th century to the late 16th century.


	3. Rurouni in the City

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I own several books and have seen all of the episodes, but I don't own it.

Warning: This is not a yaoi, this may have who you know as Kenshin with a guy, but keep in mind, Kenshin is a girl in this.

Summery: Gender Bender. (Kenshin) Young and beautiful, that is how you could describe 25-year-old Kira Himura. But behind that beautiful face holds a great many dark secrets. Kira is very different from Kenshin, she's willing to kill, more serious, has a sharp tung, and doesn't like Kaoru all that much after the first couple of days. She's only slightly different from when she was the Battosai, which means talks of peace and equality annoy her because the people who talk don't do anything to bring it.

(text) - Authors note

"test" - talking

'text' - thinking

**text - noise**

01010101010101010 - any weird languages because I'm to lazy to try to write them out

*beep* - for rants of cursing (this is so you can let you imaginations do the job XP because I will write out most, this is merely there because I think it's funny.)

(I think that's it, if there's anything else later I'll just add it. Oh and this is my first RK, fic so go easy, I've been tossing around idea's for months and this one just stuck, so this is also my first fic in a while. It'll probably be better then my earlier ones though, I've been taking classes.)

Rurouni Kira

"Rurouni in the City"

A week has quickly passed since the "Battosai" hoax of the Hiruma brothers met its end. Kamiya Kaoru master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo, has been running around trying to get her students back. But…

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"No one, not one. Cowards!" Kaoru was sitting on the front deck of the dojo in the same floral pattern kimono she had been wearing when she saved Kira from the police. She was in a foul mood, to say the least.

"These are times of great change." Suggested Kira, who was in the middle of doing the laundry. 'Why am I doing this again?' "Once the move on, it's not easy to come back."

Kaoru turned and glared at her. "And you say you're 25!" 'Uh-oh, she's going to start ranting.' "It's a lie and you know it!"

"Would "30" make you happier?" 'Please stop yelling, the only reason I agreed to stay is because you were kind and I wanted to settle down.'

"…No, it wouldn't…" 'Oh, for the love of…'

"This isn't going to be easy." Kira had a feeling that her stay at Kamiya dojo wouldn't as long as she originally thought.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

'Why is she a rurouni?' Kaoru can't help but think as she and Kira walk down the busy streets of Tokyo. 'While all the other revolutionaries threw away their swords and have now taken positions of power and glory in the Meiji government?'

Kira felt the eyes on her and turned with a smile. "You have a question in your eyes."

Kaoru was mildly embarrassed at being caught and turned her red face away. "I-it's nothing." She remembered her declaration of not caring about Kira's past and planned on not asking. "And didn't I tell you not to carry a sword, even if it is a Wakizashi!"

"Well, just two years ago lots of people carried swords." Kira was not all that worried about the sword banning act. "No one's really bothered by it are they?"

"What if the police see it like last time? They'll arrest you for sure this time!" Kaoru then just sighed. There would be no changing Kira's mind and she knew it, besides, Kira could take care of herself, she was eight years older then herself. "Let's just get the shopping done. You get the miso, salt, and soy sauce"

"Why do I have to get the heavy things?" 'I'm really starting to wonder why I agreed to stay. **Sigh.** I suppose I'll stay a week or so and then move on.'

"No complaining." Was all Kaoru said before Kira walked off and a carriage pulled up behind her.

"Please pardon our rudeness." said the man in the carriage. He was tall with dark eyes and hair that was well groomed, along with a think black mustache. "We must ask directions. Is this the correct road to the police station?" He looked to be about 40 and seemed important for he was well tailored and was dressed in nice silk with gold trimming.

"Uhhh… Yes. Take a right onto the main street when you hit the end." Kaoru directed.

"Thank you." He gave her a small bow, before turning to the coach. "Let us hurry."

"That scared me. I wonder who he is. I think I would have noticed…" She stopped mumbling when she realized how long she had been standing there. "Gah. I have to finish shopping!"

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

'Are you here?' Thought the man in the carriage. 'Are you truly in this city… Himura Battosai?'

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

"You gave us a good chase, but now you've got nowhere to run!!!!" Yelled a slightly irate and embarrassed police officer.

'Damn, not again. More pervs. I tell them that, no I won't have a good time with them and they try to arrest _me_. The sword thing is just an excuse, so as not to make to much of a scene. Well, I'm not going to be raped in a cell.'

A small crowd had formed and she didn't want to make a seen but she wasn't going with these idiots.

"I really don't think that going with you would be all that good." 'I won't kill them, just hurt them really badly.'

The officer that had spoken before, looked like he was going to lash out at her, but didn't get the chance.

"MOVE!!!" A gruff voice boomed. "Let the sword corps through…" It was a large group of police, who carried _swords_. "…or our blades will move you!!!" One _brave_ officer decided to protest this.

"Lieutenant Ujiki…" He was stopped short.

"Good job. We will take care of it. You are dismissed." Lieutenant Ujiki said this in such a cold tone.

'I'm not going to miss this chance, that girl is probably the hottest any will ever see.' "But the woman hasn't drawn her sword. And we have her surrounded. There's really no need for the sword corps to…" Once again Ujiki stopped him. This time he hit him in the nose with the hilt of his sword.

"A 3rd Lieutenant would tell a veteran from Satsuma what to do?" He scowled at the prone form at his feet. "When I tell you to leave, _you leave_."

Kira looked on at the seen with indifference, but inside she was thinking hard on the strange situation she got herself in. 'Sword corps… Satsuma… I see. So he's an old soldier who couldn't let go of the sword. The government probably only made this faction out of fear. These guys obviously don't care about the rules…' Her thoughts were cut off as Ujiki turned to look at her.

"What's this? Such a beautiful looking woman… Oh, I see, that's why he didn't want to leave." He grinned and drew his sword, pointing it at her forehead, merely an inch away from the tip.

The crowd looked on in horror, was she going to die?! But all she thought was, 'Damn, now I'll have to make a seen.'

"Draw your sword, pretty lady." His face was now neutral. 'Concealing his emotions, he's at least a competent swordsman.' "You must be confident to be carrying a sword here." 'Sigh.'

"I do not carry a sword…" She carefully lowered his sword from her eye level, with the pads of her pointer and middle finger. "…merely to flaunt it as a symbol of undeserved power." 'I really don't care how sappy that sounds, it's true, but I really don't want to start an unnecessary conflict. If I'm arrested for anything, I'll likely be executed. I'm to much of a threat to the Meiji, for them to let me go.'

Ujiki smirked and laid his sword across his shoulders. 'Her eyes are that of a true swordsman. That's unusual for a women, even one who's been taught by the sword, as she obviously has…' He thought on her earlier words carefully. '…but she seems to be unwilling to fight, maybe it's the crowd… I don't care, she'll fight me, one way or another.' He was about to tell her this when there was another sudden interruption to the arrest. This time it was Kaoru's cry.

"KIRA!" She had hear about someone being arrested for being in possession of a sword and knew it was Kira.

"…" Kira remained silent, hoping they wouldn't realize the familiarity between Kaoru and herself. She knew it had no chance, though.

"She…is she with her?" Ujiki thought, 'I can use her to provoke the pretty lady over here, Kira, I believe the girl called her.' His cruel smirk had returned.

Kaoru ran through the crowd and went for Kira, but two members of the sword corps came up and stopped her short. They drew their swords simultaneously and cut her ribbon, releasing her hair.

"It will be more embarrassing when we cut her kimono." Ujiki looked toward a stone faced Kira, she hadn't moved an inch, knowing they wouldn't hurt Kaoru… yet. "I'll say it again, draw your sword." His voice was even but on the inside he was excited, he had seen the reaction, or rather, the lack there of. 'Not even a twitch. They obviously know each other do to the girls casual use of her name. But this _Kira_ keeps a persona of indifference. This will be good.'

Kira spoke in a similarly monotone voice. "Are you…" She looked at him skeptically. "… really a policemen?"

"An officer, permitted to carry a sword. A swordsman who can kill people legally" 'Maybe she could join us, she's skilled, there's no doubt about that. I can just pull a few strings, but first, she has to pass a practical test with me before I even suggest it.' When he saw Kira hadn't moved he spoke in a mocking tone. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to draw?"

The crowd of people were now in up roar at the sound of these words.

"You tyrant!" "You aren't god!" "Go back to Satsuma!" Their voices echoed the hatred in their eyes.

'…baka…' Was all Kira could think as she heard their complaints. 'He'll attack and they'll run. That's when I'll have to move.'

"Courage in number, hm? This is now a case of obstruction of justice." He sneered at the now nervous looking group. "Discipline every one of them. Draw your swords!" 'Now what will you do now, Bishoujo Senshi?' "If any resist…kill." With that that the previously brave rebels turned tail and fled, the sword corps hot on their heals.

This chaos was stopped, however, by the unmistakable _shlink_ of a sword being drawn.

"Do not lay a single blade…" It was Kira! "…on any of these citizens." 'Cowards, is more like it.' But she kept this thought quiet. "I am your opponent." Her eyes were hard and… amber colored. "If you want death come forward."

'Kira…?' Was all Kaoru could think as she witness a subtle hint of the deadly amber gaze, of the Batousai.

"At last, she takes the bait. Whatever I do now is clearly self-defense." 'No, she took the bait on purpose, she was waiting for a chance to look appealing to the people, even though she obviously detests them. She wants to be left alone or be able to walk around without worry. She's doing this out of self interest.' As a trained swords man, he could read her, but he found this information too easily gained. She didn't care, then. "To stay in practice I need to kill someone every once in a while!!"

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Then, it was a hoax…?" Asked a deep, but slightly raspy voice.

"Yes." Replied another male voice, which was obviously much younger.

The voices belonged to the man who Kaoru had run into earlier and the police chief.

"I was delayed by the mopping up of the Seinan War." Started the man. "But had I thought it out, I'd have realized that Himura would never use his sword in such a mad way." 'I should have never doubted her. Besides she's dead.' He took a long drag on his cigar.

The chief was leaning forward slightly, trying not to miss a single word, after all, it wasn't often that one heard _facts_ about the Battosai from someone who actually _knew_ him.

"It is true that he killed many in earning the name "Hitokiri Battosai." But never once did he wield his sword in self interest. All he did, he did for the emperor and the new era." He crushed what remained of his cigar. "He saved the lives of many of our warriors. Without he-him, the revolution would not have succeeded." He quickly amended the small slip but it went unnoticed.

"Well… We found the culprits of the hoax tied up in front of police headquarters early one morning… We don't know who arrested them, but…" The chief looked slightly unsure about what he was about to say but sighed and continued. "When we interrogated the culprits, they said, "The _real_ one got us."

"What…?!" The man paled. 'She couldn't be, she died on that bridge ten years ago… I saw her fall…"

Seeing the look, on his guests face, the chief decided to adjust the situation. "Of course, it's probably a lie, but still…" He was interrupted by an office rushing in, slamming the door on the way.

"Chief!! There's an incident!!" His face was flushed and he appeared to have run a great distance fast.

"I'm in a meeting fool! At least knock!!" The chief seemed embarrassed by his subordinates actions.

"My apologies, sir… but the sword corps is…" He trailed off as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ujiki, is he causing trouble again?!" Now the chief just looked exasperated.

The older man just raised an eyebrow. "Sword corps? I haven't heard of this." 'I smell trouble.'

**Sigh** "We formed them to handle this "Battosai" incident… but they are all brutal men, and the captain is a revolutionary warrior from Satsuma. It's too much for me to handle."

Now it was the man's turn to sigh. "Indeed a hero from Satsuma must show off, mustn't he?" He reached for his coat and hat, no point in remaining any longer.

With a tired look the chief calmly asked the officer, "So, what did he do this time?"

The young officer looked slightly nervous and coughed before speaking. "Well… umm… They're getting beaten." He pause seeing the chief eye's widen. "By just one swordsman… err… swordswoman."

"What? That's impossible! They're the finest swordsmen in our department!! And a woman you say!!" Not only was he surprised at this, but he was also insulted, 'A woman beating my sword cops, unheard of…'

"But it's true!"

"Unbelievable… who is this woman?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache forming.

"We don't know." He looked at the man who was now dusting off his hat, but still listening intently. "She's average height… skinny… young-looking… beautiful. But her sword's faster than the eye can see…" The man's eyes widened lightly as he looked up. "And has a scar like a cross on her cheek…" The man dropped his hat.

'It couldn't be…' "Get me there as fast as you can!!" The man had to be sure.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

It didn't take long for them to reach the scene full of chaos.

"Himura…!" The man gasped as he saw the beautiful red head surrounded by unconscious figures. None dead, all of the wounds were to shallow and he could see their chests rising and falling. What surprised him, however, was not the lack of dead, but rather her weapon. 'A Wakizashi…?'

"One left…" She was looking at Ujiki with contempt sword resting lightly on her shoulder. "If you promise to leave these people be, then I will surrender and you can arrest me for violating the sword-banning act." 'Although I don't plan on staying in jail.'

"Silence!" 'Damn this bitch…' Ujiki raised his sword with one hand on the hilt and the other holding the base just above. "I cannot bow to you!!" He charged.

'His stance…!' Kaoru could see it clearly. "He's a master of Jigen-Ryu!" She was worried. "Kira…!

"Ujiki, stop! You're…" The chief pleaded

"A dead fool." The man with the chief was the only one who looked calm, other then Kira. "Jigen-Ryu is a style of unmatched power, except…" He watched as Kira seemed to vanish. "…In the face of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."

Kira re-appeared about ten feet in the air, she flipped her sword around before bring in down hard on Ujiki spine, ending his career as a swordsman, forever.

"Kira!" As she sheathed her sword and her eyes returned to their normal violet color, Kaoru came rushing up to her. "Are you alright?"

Kira didn't bother to answer as the crowd closed in on them asking all sorts of strange and suggestive questions. This was stopped, however, as the chief guest stepped forward.

"Himura." Kira raised her eyes and recognized him immediately. "I've finally found you." He walked toward her slowly. "For ten years… I thought you dead, but I still had a slight hope, that maybe, just maybe you were still alive."

Kira gave a weak smile. "You've grown a mustache, Yamagata-san."

Kaoru gasped, '_The_ Yamagata-san… really?'

"Chief, please have the people move along." He didn't take his eyes of Kira or even acknowledge the chief as he had his men disperse the displeased crowd.

Kaoru gripped Kira sleeve. 'General of the revolutionary army's "Kiheitai"… Now General of the army's ground troops… The revolutionary warrior Yamagata Aritomo!' Her grip tightened as Yamagata held out a hand to Kira.

"I have a carriage waiting. Many of your comrades await your return. Come!" Kira shook her head.

"My apologies, but… not one strand of hair on my body wishes to spend the rest of my life as a Hitokiri." Her face was solemn but set as she watched Yamagata's reaction to such words.

"What are you saying?! Yes you killed, but that was for the revolution! Your soul bears no burden!!" Yamagata seethed at the thought of Kira feeling guilty or being blamed for anything. 'She's a good woman!' "Only cowards and fools would denounce you as a Hitokiri! But I will…"

"…Silence them with your power?" Yamagata froze as she said this. "It's such thinking that creates men like him." She gestured to the prone form of Ujiki. "It was to create a world of peace…. not for position or power… that we raised our swords and killed." She turned and started to walk away. "If we forget that, we are no revolutionaries after all." 'I hate what I had to do, but I did it anyway… so I'll live with it and try to continue to make a difference…' She didn't stop when Yamagata called after her. She did turn, however, when he started telling her, her sword was useless now.

"Times have changed! This is the age of Meiji! Swords have been banned and the samurai have fallen! This is the age of Bakumatsu no longer!" Yamagata began forward, trying to close the distance. She had to see reason. "This is an age of law! You'll accomplish nothing with a sword!" He got a surprise when all Kira did was smile and put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"With a sword, I can protect at least those within my sight." Yamagata froze once more 'Those eyes…' Her eyes had turned an icy blue. "I am no different now then before. Except I am now a rurouni rather than a Hitokiri." With that said she and Kaoru left.

**Sigh** "I know. It's clear who is at fault here. And a sword worn openly is than concealed." Yamagata was half speaking to himself, half speaking to the chief.

"I won't pursue this." Replied the chief. "After the hoax, I thought that Hitokiri Battosai…was just a dangerous figure, but now…" He looked off into the distance as Kira and Kaoru's figures grew smaller and smaller. "…Now I know the truth is different."

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

As they were walking Kaoru began to think. 'I think I understand… at least a little more. She wants to protect people, without being tied to anyone. A rurouni, a hero, but free in spirit…' Her thoughts were interrupted by Kira's voice.

"My apologies, Kaoru-dono." She was walking next to Kaoru carrying a basket and bag, smiling brightly.

"For what?" Kaoru was carrying much less, a small box about the size of a purse.

"Your ribbon, it was ruined because of me." 'Though you look nicer with your hair down.' She kept the last part to herself.

"Don't worry about it, you can just do some extra housework!" She grinned and looked ahead.

"…" Kira said nothing. 'Shit… isn't carrying all this crap enough. It's not heavy for me like it would be her, but still, I feel so use…"

To be continued…

________________________________________________________________________

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!! Schools been a bitch and I haven't had time to write much. Hopefully I'll get two more chapters in by the end of the break, but I can't promise, I have a report to write.

Well Kira's personality is finally starting to show through and her opinions and mind set are different from Kenshin, but this is more along the lines of what I think a former ex-killer who hates her past would be like. Lets face it, Kenshin is hot, adorable, and totally lovable, but he's just not realistic.

Well tell me what you think, reviews please. I still haven't thought of who to pair Kira with but I'm thinking along the lines of Sano, Saito, Aoshi, Jin-e (if I let him live that is), Sojiro, or Okita (I may let him still be alive.)

Sayonara


	4. Tokyo Samurai

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I own several books and have seen all of the episodes, but I don't own it.

Warning: This is not a yaoi, this may have who you know as Kenshin with a guy, but keep in mind, Kenshin is a girl in this.

Summery: Young and beautiful, that is how you could describe 25-year-old (Yes, I'm making her a lot younger, a few others too, but she's still the youngest soldier) Kira Himura. But behind that beautiful face holds a great many dark secrets.

(text) - Authors note

"test" - talking

'text' - thinking

_**Text - noise**_

01010101010101010 - any weird languages because I'm to lazy to try to write them out

beep - for rants of cursing (this is so you can let you imaginations do the job XP)

(Well people, after a year and a half, I'm back. I'm now officially a college student and a high school senior. Working on a diploma and and AA can be tiring, so please don't expect the updates to come to often. I also plan on making MAJOR changes to some of my earlier stories. I can't believe how crappy of a writer I used to be.)

Oh well, on with the story.

Tokyo Samurai

Standing in front of the Kamiya dojo were over a dozen people, 15 to be exact.

"Wow! 15 people here for lessons. Kamiya Kasshin-ryu will be back on its feet in know time." Exclaimed an excited Kaoru. Never before had she had so many people interested in learning the way of the sword from her dojo. Her excitement was understandable, but seeing all these people lined up out front only made Kira think...

'Shit! I give a little demonstration and they swarm me like cockroaches. Ulg they smell like dead cockroaches. What's worse, their all men, not a single woman. Is Kaoru truly the only woman with the balls to fight? If so I'm screwed.'

Clearing her throat, Kira stepped forward. Kaoru was confused by this action as it should be her that speaks to the crowd... right?

"If your hear because of yesterday's show, please leave. I will only teach a woman, I have no interest in teaching you anything. Good day." With that Kira turned and left her stunned audience and a fuming Kaoru. She had barely closed the shogi door1 before all hell broke loose outside. "Good luck Kaoru-dono." Kira called back almost mockingly, but do to her sweet tone, it was imposible for anyone else to pick up on.

* * *

"Are you still mad?" 'How long can a teenager hold a grudge anyway?'

"Arg, 15 students, 15 STUDENTS!"

'Oh thats right, teens can hold grudges for an unreasonably long time.'

"Kaoru-dono, you must understand, they were thrill seekers and would have had no respect for either the blade or us." 'She seems sensible enough to understand this.' "Those kind of people would not last six months. That is neither what you need nor want. Just have patients, everything will tern out ok." 'I wouldn't hold my breath on that, but I have to keep her away from the pigs. I oh her as a fellow female swordsman who had to deal with sexist soldiers.'

"I need someone to train with, and without students and you refusing, I have to visit other dojo's, most of which won't accept me as a challenger!"

'I guess I can understand that.' "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, but I do not use practice swords and have a hard time restraining my speed and strength during a friendly spar." 'Luckily, she doesn't seem to find something like that insulting when it comes from me.'

"I know..."

"ORO!" 'Pick pocket...'

* * *

(I'm skipping this because everyone knows what happens and I find Yahiko to be and almost useless character accept as a student. He'll be a background character for the most part.)

"Damn...damn...damn...damn..."

"Are you ashamed, little one?" 'Hmmm, foul temper but has honor, he'd be perfect for Kaoru.' "Are you bothered by your lack of power?"

"Damn... I need to be strong..." 'Good start.' "...so strong I won't need you help..." 'better' "...strong enough to defend my mother and father's pride on my own..." 'perfect.'

"Of course..."

Soon they arrived back at the Kamiya dojo, where Kaoru had been waiting, a carriage was also present.

"As I expected, he's hurt pretty badly. I called a carriage while you were retrieving him." Kaoru studied the boy Kira had dangling over her shoulder. Something about him seemed to call to her. "We're going to the doctor, lets hurry."

'I think I like the look Kaoru's giving him. She doesn't know it yet, but she's found her true apprentice.' Kira covered a smirk at the though and turned her attention to her charge. "She's teacher of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, Kaoru-dono." Both Yahiko and Kaoru turned to her with confusion. "She'll be your sensei2 from today."

'Now for the explosion.'

Kira didn't have to wait long as they were at each other's throats within seconds. Yahiko calling Kaoru ugly and pleading for Kira to be his instructor, and Kaoru calling Yahiko a brat and pleading for Kira to reconsider.

Kira silenced the chaos by raising a hand and clearing her throat. Both turned their attention to the older woman almost immediately.

"I'm sorry but I do not teach men Yahiko." Yahiko looked ready to yell again but a quick glance shut him up. "Kaoru-dono, you need a student, Yahiko needs a teacher." Kaoru frowned with distaste but said nothing. "Now lets get to the hospital before Yahiko's wounds get infected."

With that, Kira turned and headed for the carriage, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

1. A door made from rice paper. The typical door of the time, especially in dojos.

2. Sensei is how one addresses a teacher, doctor, scientist, etc.

(I know it's short, but I wanted to get Yahiko in there. I'm going to time skip to the meeting with Sano as I hate filler chapters. I'll also be taking some time to fix, or rather rewrite some old stories. Give opinions, please.)


End file.
